Transmigration of the Soul: IF
by shaniic
Summary: A series of transmigration of the Soul alternate timelines. With Jaune's past memories of his past life as Jeanne D'Arc coming to him when he was exactly born.


On an airship ride to beacon a certain blonde knight, with his modified mecha-shift armor that consists of a diamond shaped chest-plate that cuts above his lower abdomen and white spaulders with rerebraces set underneath on his shoulders, brown wrist-length gloves that exposes his fingertips with small metal plates over the back. And underneath is his favored pumpkin Pete hoodie shirt. He also wore light blue denim pants with two belts crisscrossing on his waist with two small pouches on them and white shin guards that reaches below his knees. And weirdly enough his black and white sneakers with "left" and "right" written in black on the respective shoes' sole. 2 years ago, this guy was the Mistral Regional Tournament Champion. He was the one who stopped the 2 consecutive wins of Pyrrha Nikos, who took back the title a year later.

This guy was also crouched down with his face inside the bin of a trash can, trying to release the contents of his very very light breakfast. And the woman beside him that was rubbing his back to ease his pain was the same champion who was previously talked of. Pyrrha Nikos.

"Thanks, and sorry about this Pyr." Jaune said in a sick daze.

Pyrrha shook her head. "It's no problem but here" She offered Jaune a small bottle of mouthwash. "Wouldn't want you to see your girlfriend with vomit smelling off your mouth."

Jaune took it graciously. "Thanks" and went back to releasing his breakfast.

Moments later, after remembering that his mom gave him medicine for motion sickness and a lot of rinsing in the restroom, the two warriors went back to the lounging area where the news was being played and where all the other prospective students were staying as well.

Seeing the two celebrities, The Ex-champion who took down the undefeatable, and last year's champion who regained her throne, were showered with silent awe-struck gazes. The two felt like a natural pair. It wasn't their looks, but with the way they brought themselves into the room is what caught everyone's attention. With the boy making jokes and the girl laughing were like a scene from a badly made movie where they were to walk in a slow motion with music in the background. And maybe it was their imagination but they feel like they could see some glitters floating here and there.

The two stopped in front of the Holo-screen, where it featured a news article about Roman Torchwick.

"This man is so sickening. To think he'd abuse his skills for a life of crime." Pyrrha said with a pout.

"Now, now. I'm sure he's got his reasons."

"Jaune, no matter what reasons you have, being a trained huntsman means they should be protecting people, not harassing them." Pyrrha deadpanned at Jaune.

"Well, you're right. Kudos the girl who helped that store owner though. Wouldn't want to find a different Dust outlet. That man gives me awesome discounts!"

Pyrrha chuckled "What, I thought the SDC gave you a contract offer?"

"That offer was for my family. Not me. I'll be having my own contracts! Maybe take down grimm with famous huntsmen!" Jaune said with a shimmer in his eyes.

"Excuse me." A voice suddenly approached them from behind. Jaune turned around to see a fellow blonde with a pretty pair of lilac eyes.

"Sup' What can I do for you?" Jaune asked with a polite smile.

"Hi, so my name is Yang Xiao-Long." She gestured to herself then pulled a small figure who was wearing a red hood behind her. "And this is my sister, Ruby! Say hi sis!"

"Hello" she shyly said as she held her hood tighter.

Jaune chuckled. He remembered when he was socially awkward. He has his girlfriend to thank for. If it wasn't for her he'd still be a highly-awkward teen in this ship.

"Hey, The name's Jaune Arc. Short, sweet ro-" He was pushed aside by Pyrrha.

"Pyrrha Nikos." She offered her hand.

Yang took it but was pulled by Pyrrha. "From the looks of things, from the strength of your grip and those steel on your wrists mean you're a boxer, and from how bent your knees are I'm guessing… An In-fighter?" Pyrrha smiled.

Yang showed an expression of surprised until she gave off a smile of interest. "Yep, but I don't just rely on these babies though. I've got a bit of legwork in me as well." She winked and showed off her Ember Celica.

"Free-style?" Jaune asked.

"Yep" the other blonde said with a pop

"Spar with me sometime?" Pyrrha asked.

"Sure, why not. Always wanted to see how I'd fare against a champion." Yang grinned.

"What about you Ruby? If Yang has her gauntlets, what do you have?" He asked.

At that, Ruby removed her hood. "Ooh ooh! My weapon's a high caliber Sniper-scythe!" She pulled out her weapon in its sniper rifle form. "I can't show it though because it might make trouble." She pouted.

"Well, we're going to a huntsmen academy so I'm sure you'd have time to show off your weapon." Jaune grinned.

"Oh! You're right! I wonder, do you have your Crocea Mors with you!?" She asked as she approached Jaune.

"Whoa there baby sis, give the guy some space!" Yang pulled Ruby away from her.

The young scythe user blushed "oops, sorry"

"Nah, its fine. It's rare to find people who have an interest in the classics." Jaune smiled.

"heirloom" Pyrrha coughed.

"Quiet, you." Jaune glared and Pyrrha shrugged.

He pulled his sheathe and unfurled it into a shield, he didn't pull the sword because he didn't want to cause any accidents whatsoever. The white shield shone under the sun, ironically

"Oh wow, it's even cooler up close." Ruby Rose started to drool, yang rolled her eyes and wiped her little sister's lips.

"You even forgot why we even came here in the first place." Yang chuckled.

"What do you mean?" The blonde knight returned his weapon into a sheathe form and put it back on his hip.

"Well, you see. I heard how you liked that Dust shop that was mugged by Roman, and the person who helped Goodwitch was my little sister, Ruby."

"Oh, really? That's so cool!" He gave a toothy grin.

"Th-thanks." Ruby said while holding the hem of her skirt.

"C'mon Ruby, ask him!" the older sister gestured.

"Can I have your autograph!" She said and held out a magazine used for her weapon.

"Me?! Why not Pyrrha's?" Jaune gestured to her, the red spartan waved at Ruby.

"I could. But your match with her two years ago was so amazing! I mean you were the only one that was able to beat her!"

"Well, I'm doing this as a friend and not because you helped my favorite store." He signed the magazine and drew a rabbit under his family emblem. "There."

"I'm you're… friend!?"

Jaune shrugged. "Sure, why not? I mean strangers are friends you haven't met yet." He smiled.

After moments of talking between the four of them, they were separated by the crowd that gathered around the head deputy, Glynda Goodwitch's hologram that gave a mild introduction to Beacon Academy. And telling them that they've arrived.

/-/

Upon exiting the airship Jaune looked around the landing area and found a familiar tuft of long brown hair and rabbit ears wearing her signature combat outfit.

"Velvet!" He waived.

Velvet Scarlatina turned her head towards Jaune and upon seeing him, broke off into a run, Jaune did so as well and when they met Velvet wrapped her arms around Jaune's neck and the knight held her by the waist and spun around.

"I missed you, Jaune." Velvet whispered.

"I know, it's been a year."

Their faces drew closer and their lips met, the moment of passion was enough to fill the void of longingness that Jaune had for Velvet, with the heat of her lips and the feel of her skin, bliss was not enough to cover the word that Jaune was looking for in this moment.

They separated out of need for air.

"Well well well, I always thought bun-bun was timid. Seeing this is quite new for me." A rather fashionable woman approached them from behind Velvet. Coco Adel, her team leader and at one point tried to make a pass at his girlfriend. Jaune's already met the fashionable diva a lot of times when he was having a video conversation with Velvet, often times the coffee-themed girl would always tease the him about stealing Velvet from him.

"Sup' Coco." Jaune grinned and put his arm around Velvet as the couple faced her.

"Since when have you been so bold bun-bun?" Coco tilted her aviator sunglasses.

"You know what they say, timid on the streets a beast under the sheet-" Jaune's mouth was covered by Velvet.

"Ugh, Coco please don't listen to him, he's stupid sometimes."

Pyrrha approached the couple from behind. "Hello Velvet!"

Velvet turned around "Pyrrha! Oh, it's so good to see you" Velvet gave Pyrrha a friendly hug and the she introduced Coco to the champion.

Jaune remembered, two years ago when he won the championship title in the Mistral Regional Tournament, he got close to Pyrrha and earned himself a rival. During one of their friendly spars Jaune introduced Velvet, his childhood friend, to her and the two hit it off nicely. From then on Velvet, Jaune, and Pyrrha became close friends with the awkward champion slowly becoming a rather sociable girl compared to when he first met her.

Moments later an announcement came that they were needed in the auditorium. The pair of first years, Jaune and Pyrrha, were escorted by the second years, Velvet and Coco. With Velvet holding Jaune's hand and talking about the many great things about Beacon Academy. Things were off since they came across an explosion and a certain Ruby Rose lying on the ground.

Basically, Ruby just had two more friends added to her list, which of course made the young scythe-wielder overjoyed with the prospect of having more friends despite the embarrassing situation she was in.

Jaune, Velvet, and Pyrrha found a small part of themselves in Ruby with her awkwardness which might be a small reason for them to lend a hand towards her.

Upon arriving at the auditorium, the group gave the couple some time for themselves, with Coco stating she'd wait for her in their dorm and Pyrrha saving a space for Jaune.

"Will you be doing anything tonight?" Velvet asked.

"Not really, why?" The blonde knight shook his head.

"There's something I want to show you. Just you and me." She smiled.

' _Just you and me'_ He liked that thought.

Velvet gave Jaune a kiss on the cheek and waved him goodbye. Jaune entered the auditorium to see Pyrrha waiving at her. He approached her and she gestured at a direction, Jaune looked to see Ruby and Yang and alongside them is a girl whose white hair was tied in a side tail and gave Ruby a pamphlet. _Isn't she the schnee heiress?_

Jaune has already been acquainted by the whole Schnee family, seeing that one of his sister is a graduate from atlas and the other a politician in the same City, it was bound for the Arc family to meet with the Schnees. That and dad was also from an Atlas noble family. During one of the high societal parties that some politician held, Jaune once met and was introduced to the Schnee family. Of course, that was when they were kids so Jaune remembering a very old memory was enough for him to stop thinking about it and return it back to the darkest corners of his brain.

Moments later the speakers made a high-pitch sound and upon seeing the source, Ozpin, the headmaster gave off a speech about us wasting our energy. Jaune wondered if that included him as well, since as far as he knows he's not.

Jaune decided to ignore the speech and closed his eyes. This life that Jaune is living is not his first. No, it is his second. With once before being Jeanne D'Arc. A knight of another world and of another time. If that was but a mere dream or an actual memory, Jaune decided upon his birth that he was gonna live his life to the fullest with no regrets. And that every choice he makes will not be for the glory of some higher being, but for him and him alone. Helping others would be his choice. This will not be a life offered to some godly being, but this will be a life that shall be lived by him, for him, and one of his principles is living it with no regrets.

/-/

Evening came and after finishing dinner, he got a message from Velvet to meet with him in the courtyard. Jaune explained to Pyrrha and she told him to cover for him if some problem comes.

He left the ballroom where everyone was setting their sleeping bags. He left while still wearing his combat outfit since he didn't have time to change and he didn't want to keep his girlfriend waiting. Upon arriving in the courtyard, he finds the familiar rabbit ears of his lover who was standing underneath a tree wearing her Academy uniform, he approached her and gave her a hug from behind with his arms around her waist and his nose buried deep into the back of her neck.

"Hey Velvet."

His girlfriend held his hands resting on her stomach. "Good evening Jaune." She giggled.

After a brief exchange of kiss Jaune was led towards what the school called as the Beacon cliffs. There Jaune saw an huge expanse of a forest spread out towards the far horizon, and above them were the thousands of stars that twinkled desperately to outshine the moon and her shattered remains.

"This, Jaune, is my favorite spot. I always come here when I feel tired. Sometimes to watch the sunrise, sometimes to watch the stars. Tell me, what does this remind you of?" She asked, holding his hand.

The stars, the forest, the lush green grass.

"The day you confessed to me. It was the seventh day that I've been waiting. You were about to leave the next day. Somehow you were actually waiting with me and you showed yourself and confessed."

The smile and blush that Velvet gave meant he got it right.

"I'll never forget that day Velvet."

"I know, me too."

Their faces got close and the two lips met yet again, this time with just the two of them, no one to deny their passion, no one to see how Jaune held her body with the longing desire that he's had for a year without her.

Their tongues intertwined for a bit until they had to grasp for air, a string of saliva shined under the moonlight when they separated.

"Gods, Velvet. I missed you so much."

The rabbit faunus gave a small chuckle and gave Jaune a light peck near his lips. "Want to watch the stars together?" She walked towards a tree and sat down underneath it and patted the ground next to her.

Jaune chuckled, he walked but didn't sit next to her, she sat behind her and wrapped his arms around her, earning a blush from his girlfriend.

He buried his face between Velvet's ears and enjoyed the tickle that her hair brought his nose.

"I don't care what we do as long as we're together, Velv."

She took hold of the arms that wrapped around her.

"I love you, Jaune."

"Yeah, I love you too Velvet."

And the stars watched the loving couple in silence as they enjoyed the warmth that not even the coldest night winds could ever take away.

/Chapter 1 End/

 **Ayyo eberywan! This is Shaniic with a small new fic, Hope ya'll like it!**

 **I.F. stands for Infinite Finales (I know it sounds dumb) this might be a series of oneshot that is interconnected with each other.**

 **Example is this Velvet X Jaune would be continued 3 chapters later and then on the next chapter it's a different pairing. This is to satisfy the clusterfuck in my head of things happening and putting them in order so I can have an easy time writing for my other fics like Transmigration of the Soul and The fall moon's fragments. Seriouslt the latter is getting hard to grasp for me, since fuck my brain. xD**

 **Anyway I hope ya'll liked this one cuz its gonna go on and on and on!**

 **(Oh yeah, praise for Rick Riordan, I kinda took a small bit of conversation in one of his books in this ehehehhe sorry)**

 **This is Shaniic saying Peace out yo!**


End file.
